Young Avengers
by HermioneDianaRaven
Summary: Earth's Mightiest Heroes have been de-aged and Agents Coulson and May and Hill and Director are the only ones who can watch them. Please review
1. De-aged

Disclaimer: As you should know I'm broke and sure as hell don't own anything.

A/N: In this fic Peggy Carter was subjected to the serum and became Miss America, Natalia has a sister, She-Rulk, Falcon, and War Machine are Avengers, and She-Rulk and Hulk are stuck in their Hulk forms but retain their human minds. Also when they are deaged they keep their powers and abilities but not their memories. Also Black and Blue Widow have powers but no one but them know about it. They can control fire, earth, water, and air, lightning, and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create force fields.

* * *

I'm so sorry I have to delete four of my characters but I just saw Age of Ultron and THEY KILLED QUICKSILVER! HOW COULD THEY? I'M OUTRAGED!

* * *

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Hulk and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Red Death

Coulson and May

* * *

*this is Alex and Natalia's telepathic link*

* * *

Characters Superhero Names-

Blue Widow= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

* * *

It started out as a normal day in Avengers' Tower. Tony, Jane, Pietro, and Bruce were experimenting with chemicals in lab. Natalia and Steven were sparring in one of the training rooms. Sasha, Wanda, Darcy, and Pepper were having a home spa day. Clintwas watching a movie in one of the screening rooms while trying to help Thor understand it.

 ** _In the lab..._**

 _"Pietro, don't touch that!" said the Science Bros together. Pietro ignored though and knocked over several vials mixing them together. A couple seconds later a brown gas filled the air all over the tower and knocked everyone out. Not too long later they all woke up and turned into scared kids who didn't know what was going on._


	2. Meeting each other and SHIELD

Disclaimer: I'm own nothing.

A/N: In this fic Peggy Carter was subjected to the serum and became Miss America, Natalia has a sister, She-Rulk, Falcon, and War Machine are Avengers, and She-Rulk and Hulk are stuck in their Hulk forms but retain their human minds. Also when they are deaged they keep their powers and abilities but not their memories. Also Black and Blue Widow have powers but no one but them know about it. They can control fire, earth, water, and air,lightning, and have the ability to blow things up. Also they have a telepathic link and can create forcefields

* * *

Pairings-

Captain America and Black Widow

She-Rulk and Hulk

Hawkeye and Darcy Lewis

Thor and Jane Foster

Rescue and Iron Man

Falcon and Scarlet Witch

Quicksilver and Blue Widow

Miss America and War Machine

Coulson and May

* * *

*this is Alex and Natalia's telepathic link*

* * *

Characters Superhero Names-

Blue Widow= Aleksandra M. Romanova

Black Widow= Natalia A. Romanova

Captain America= Steven G. Rogers

Thor= Thor Odinson

Hulk= Bruce R. Banner

Hawkeye= Clinton F. Barton

Scarlet Witch= Wanda M. Maximoff

Quicksilver= Pietro D. Maximoff

Iron Man= Anthony E. Stark

Rescue= Patricia L. Potts

* * *

 _ **In the lab...**_

 _"Pietro, don't touch that!" said the Science Bros together. Pietro ignored them, though, and knocked over several vials mixing them together. A couple seconds later a brown gas filled the air all over the tower and knocked everyone out. Not too long later they all woke up and turned into scared kids who didn't know what was going on. They all walked to the garage._

"Who are you?" They all asked at the same time.

"I am Thor, son of Odin and am about 244 years old." said Thor. He looked like a 10 year old version of himself in much too large armor.

"I'm Bruce Robert Banner and does anyone know why I'm green?" said a green 11 year old.

"I'm Pietro Django and this is my sister Wanda Marya Maximoff." said a white haired 11 year old standing next to a brunette of the same age.

" I'm Jane Maria Foster and this is my friend Darcenia Marceline Lewis. You can call her Darcy." said a 8 year old pointing to an 5 year old.

" I'm Clinton Francis Barton but everyone calls me Clint." said a 9 year old.

" I'm Anthony Edward Stark but you can call me Tony." stated a 10 year old boy with dark hair.

"I'm Patricia Linda Potts but you can call me Pepper." said a 11 year old redhead."

"I'm Steven Grant Rogers but you can call me Steve. does anyone know why I look like I don't have a ton of health problems?" said a blonde who was 11.

Two 11 year old girls stepped out of the shadows. " I'm Sasha and that's my sister Nat." said a redhead pointed to another girl who was identical to her. They were looking around the room spotting a clock. It said that it was the year 2013.

Then the two twins spoke in unison. "That clocks wrong. It's not 2013 it's 1931."

Steve said,"They are right " while the others said that the three were wrong and it was 1990. Everyone except Nat and Thor started arguing. Then Nat yelled," Bickering isn't going to help us solve anything. What we need to do is figure out this anomaly."

"She's right."said Tony.

"Ok, here's what we know. It's most likely 2013 and Bruce is green. We are in a large tower for reasons unknown to us. That clock says it's June 29, 2013." states Wanda.

" Well now I think we try to figure out why were in this tower." said Jane.

Since my dad is Howard Stark, this could just be a kidnapping and the rest of you could have just been in the vicinity." said Tony.

"Let's go with that. Now we need to figure out how to escape." said Darcy.

Unknown to the children while they had been figuring out what happened Jarvis had called Director Fury as well as Agents Coulson, May, and Hill. So after Darcy had said that last sentence the door was opened by 4 shield personal.

"What is going on here? And who are these kids? Why are they in Avengers Tower? Children I want to know your name and age immediately." Fury shouted at the top if his voice. The children stared worryingly and looked like they wanted to cry. "Well?"

Sir you can't to kids like their soldiers you'll scare them, look this is how you do it." Maria Hill said as Fury snarled at her. She got on her knees so she was more or less eye level with some of the children and smiled. "Sorry about him kids he's a little grumpy. I know you are all scared about meeting new people but we are trying to help you. So please can you introduce yourself to Mr Fury and then we can get you guys home." Maria said in a sweet and motherly voice.

"I'm Bruce Banner. I'm 11. Do you know why I'm green?

"I'm Steve Rogers. I'm 11." stated Steve.

"I'm Jane Foster and that's Darcy Lewis. I'm 8 and she's 5."

"I'm Clint Barton. I'm 9."

"I'm Thor Odinson and am 244. In midgardian years I'm 10."

"I'm Pepper Potts and I'm 11."

"I'm Tony Stark and am 10.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff and that my brother,"she said pointing to Pietro." He's Pietro. We are 11."

Director Fury thinking that it was too much to handle didn't give Sasha and Nat enough time to finish and snarled at them "You two tell me your name and age NOW!"

"Look Mister,"said Nat. "We woke up in a strange place in a possibly different time and YOU are gonna yell at us. YOU do NOT have the authority to tell me and my twin what to do nor do you have the authority to yell at us. We don't know who you are and frankly, I don't give a d**n. You need to get us back to where we belong NOW or well... let's just say the results won't be pretty."

"Look little girl I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You are just a little girl. You can not threaten me."

"And I'm the Black Widow and my sis is the Red Death ,"said Nat ."We graduated college at 5 years old and passed the Red Room tests with 100's might I add at the age of 10 after our parents were murdered so we were going through STRESS, if you think we can't handle you you've got another thing conning for you."

"You two stop fighting now. Director Fury fighting with a kid, really."said Agent Hill.

"Now, what are your names?"asked Agent Coulson.

"My sister is Aleksandra Margarita Romanova and my name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova. We are 11 and you can call us Nat and Sasha."

"Thank you. Now kids the other agents and I need to talk for a moment so stay here okay." Said Agent May.

"Okay." The kids responded.

The adults then left the room, closing the door behind them"They don't remember being adults,do they?"

"No Sir they can only remember memories from the age they are now or younger. However, they have not time travelled so none of these events will affect them. Therefore, if we tell them they are Earths mightiest heroes we won't destroy the space time continuum or future events."

"Good but they shouldn't know about them being the Avengers because if we tell them, Stark is going to tell someone and I don't want this event getting in the hands of journalists."

"Yes sir."

"The children will stay in the Avengers tower because it is the safest place to hide them."

"Your leaving 12 kids by themselves in a tower?" asked Maria and she raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not. You three are living there too so you can take care of them."

"What?" the three agents said in shock.

"You three are perfect for the job. "

"Sir I don't think the three of us will be able to take care of 16 kids. You saw what last time!"

"Fine,I'll stay here too."

Thet re entered the medical room.

The room was surprisingly silent.

"Kids,lets get you something to eat."

"Not to be disrespectful ma'am but I wake up in a strange place with red skin and I have some random strangers telling me I'm about some food. Call me crazy but I think there is something wrong here."says Sasha, speaking for the first time.

"Okay you guys we might as well tell you. You guys were involved in some kind of accident and something happened to you guys. Sorry kids but you are in New York City, in the year 2013." The children gasped but Steve, Sasha,and Nat took it the hardest. But Sasha and Nat didn't show it. After all the two had training to always conceal their emotions. They were 82 years into the future. The young boy sat on a nearby chair, dropped his heads into his hands, and reality hit him was shocked to find the other children except Sasha and Nat who masked their emotions were excited about this news;he was the complete opposite, and wanted to cry. "Okay kids were going into the elevator now so it might be a tight squeeze." Phil commanded and the children followed with the exception of Steve, who was still too shocked to move.

After the rest of the group left Steve started to cry. When the bunch went to the kitchen May and Hill noticed that and Steve were missing. So they went back to the living room they were in before and noticed the kid.

* * *

A/N- If you want to know what happens next review. After I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a new and edited version of the story up as Pint-Sized Powerhouses


	4. Author's Note

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongGuys! I just got a p.m. from someone on another account! It's horrible! FanFiction's going to start sensoring our stories! Look./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,br /lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexbr /scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thebr /petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change .br /org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netbr /Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature contentbr /including fics and accounts. But there is more we can /someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, sobr /thatbr /we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,br /don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peoplebr /participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"seriously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifbr /you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifbr /we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?br /June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without abr /fight!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongSo come on guys! Join the Petition like I have and end the limits about to be put on our creativity! I certainly don't want that. Do you?/strong/p 


End file.
